User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/The New Hunt: Epilogue
Weeks after he last saw James, Jack finally got what he wanted: he was finally going to marry Amelia. He was wearing his usual outfit, with White Church Garb instead his usual black. He turned to Harold, who was his best man, and said, "Isn't it funny how getting married can be scarier than fighting a murderer with superhuman strength?" Harold hesitated, then confirmed it. Jack was wondering what was taking so long when the church organ started playing. He turned and beheld Amelia, unspeakably beautiful in her wedding gown. She walked along the aisle and eventually arrived at the alter. Jack wasn't listening to the preacher, he automatically stated his rehearsed wedding vows, and was busy looking at Amelia's veil. Then came the end of the vows, and Jack removed the veil. Amelia was beyond wordly beauty, with her blond hair, perfect face, and blue eye. Even the bandage that covered what remained of her other eye was strangly pretty. He heard the priest say, "You may kiss the bride" and embraced her. Through the applause and cheering, he looked over Amelia's shoulder and almost started. On a nearby roof James was standing there, and Jack could see that he was applauding. When James saw that Jack had noticed him, he gave him a double thumbs-up, then jumped out of sight. At the reception, the wedding gifts were opened. Amelia had gotten Jack a new pistol, gilded in gold, while Jack got her new garments that were colored white and red. Jack got Harold a gift as well. It was an ancient statue of Yhorm the Giant. On the bottom was a message saying, "In memory of the Last Pagan." Jack and Harold then shook hands. James still hated Plague, but even he got sentimental at a wedding. After getting down from the building he was on, he started walking to the stagecoach station. He was going to leave Yharnam, but was it for good? No. He would be back one day, but would it be to help or hinder Plague? "That is the question," James thought to himself as he walked. When he arrived, he bought a ticket to a city called Ithitaria, also known as the City of Madness. As he had heard, the city was quite focused on the Eldritch Truth, hence the name. "What a joy," he thought, "to see it for myself." He got his ticket and was walking to the stagecoach when he saw a child holding newspapers. He bought one from the child, whose eyes widened, for everyone knew who he was, even street urchins. He got on his stagecoach and was soon traveling to Ithritaria. He finished his newspaper, and only then did he look at the other passengers: A nobleman, his wife, himself, and a girl of about his age. He looked closely at her and noticed a few things. She was reading a book about the Elditch Truth, she was slim, she was wearing what we in the real world would describe as something out of Bioshock, and she was very pretty, with raven hair and bright blue eyes. "Hello there, my name's James," he said, extending a hand. "I'm Elizabeth, pleasure to meet you." That's the official end of The New Hunt. I once again made references to my friend The Nameless Lancer's fanfictions, so be sure to read those. This is going to lead into my third Fanfic, City of Madness, which follows James and his new friend Elizabeth, who I based off of Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite. Happy Hunting, and Yharnam Prevails. Category:Blog posts